Harry Potter And The Twist Of Fate
by HarryPotterRocks77
Summary: The day after the war Harry is sitting in his old dorm thinking about the past 7 years when Hermione comes in and admits her love to Harry and kisses him. The kiss that will change everything...
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**Harry Potter And The Twist Of Fate**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter although I wish I did

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how I could improve Thanx

**Chapter 1: The Kiss**

Harry was looking around at the familiar sight of his dormitory bed. It was exactly as he remembered it; the curtains, the desk, the beds. He hadn't been in it for a year and yet here he found himself, straight after killing Voldemort. It was nice to be back here after so much had happened. The past year had taken its toll on Harry and he was no longer a little boy. He was a fully grown man, both mentally and physically. He supposed that's what happened when you had to face a madman year after year along with other stuff on the side-lines.

Harry was brought out of his thought process by the sound of the dormitory door closing. He looked up to see Hermione walking in and sit on the end of his bed.

"Hi 'Mione, what's up? I would have thought you'd be downstairs having a party and spending time with Ron." Harry enquired.

Hermione sighed "I don't want to be down there where they're trying to pester me about where we've been over the past year. Of course Ron loves the attention."

"Yeah, well I'd rather him have the attention. I'm sick of it." Harry lay back on his bed.

"Actually Harry I came up here to tell you something." Hermione blushed as she said this.

Harry suddenly thought how cute she looked when she blushed.

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry said, interested to find out what could make Hermione blush.

"Well I kind of… well I… err that is to say… Harry I've loved you since the 'Troll Incident' in first year." Hermione's blush was now matching the Weasly's hair colour.

Harry's brain went into shutdown. Hermione? Love him? It wasn't possible was it? But then again in Harry's life anything was possible.

"Harry? You're not angry are you?" Hermione whispered.

"Angry? No of course not! Why would I be angry? I'm ecstatic, I'm over the moon, I'm…I'm amazed!" Harry explained.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Harry loved her too!

"Why are you amazed?" The ever-curious Hermione asked.

"I'm amazed because I thought you were going out with Ron" Said a delighted Harry.

"I was but before I came up here I realised, watching him relish in the attention, what a prat he was and I broke it off with him." Hermione explained, happily.

"'Mione?" Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry of course I will!" Screeched a delighted Hermione. She leaned down and kissed Harry full on the mouth. There was an explosion of white light and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Sophie

**Harry Potter And The Twist Of Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter although I wish I did

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how I could improve Thanx.

Speech: Normal

Thought-Speech: _Italics_

**Chapter 2: Sophie**

When the young couple could see again they were standing in a cream-coloured room with a nice coffee table and sofa that you might expect to find in a business' reception area. It even had the latest edition of Teen Witch Weekly magazine on it. There also was a granite desk, again much like a reception, which had an Apple computer, a pot of pens and a mini filing cabinet on it. Behind the desk was a woman in her late 20's reading TWW magazine.

"Excuse me? Can you tell us where we are please?" Harry said politely.

The woman behind the desk put down her magazine and said ,in a tone which reminded Harry of one of those tinkling bells as you entered a shop in Diagon Alley,

"Welcome to the soul bond department. You may go on through now. Sophie is expecting you." The woman smiled.

'Go on through where?' Harry thought. ' There isn't a door'

Just as Harry was about to question it, a golden door appeared on the left of the desk.

"Come on Harry. Let's go find out why we're here" Hermione tugged Harry through the door.

On the other side of the door they found what looked like a living room with a red love seat and two sofas. It also had a green plastic file on the table in between the furniture. Harry couldn't read what it said on the file but saw a cherub on the front.

"Hello?" Harry called out nervously.

There was a loud crack, similar to that of apparating, and a tall blonde woman appeared. She looked in her early 30's and had dazzling blue eyes.

"Harry, Hermione please have a seat. I've been expecting you for quite some time now." The woman said whilst smiling kindly.

"Erm…Not to sound rude or anything but who are you? Hermione said cautiously.

The woman laughed "How rude of me not to introduce myself! I'm Sophie and I watch over soul bound couple's to make sure they realise that they're meant to be together and start the soul bond journey by kissing. In some cases I have to intervene and help them along the path a bit. In your case, for example, it's taken SEVEN years of long hours of arduous labour to get you two to kiss!"

"But..." Harry started but Sophie cut him off.

"No Harry, kissing someone when their petrified doesn't count. Both parties have to be aware and willing for the soul bond to initiate." Sophie explained.

"Oh" Harry said, looking at the floor to hide his embarrassment.

"_Harry kissed me when I was petrified?" _Hermione thought

"Yes, I did." Harry mumbled

"You heard that Harry?" Hermione asked, looking surprised.

"Heard what?" Harry asked back.

"_This" _Hermione thought.

Harry looked on in amazement.

"Hermione, either you're a ventriloquist or I just heard what you thought!" Harry said.

Sophie chuckled "Oh, I see you've found out you can hear each other's thoughts"

"Yes we have and while we're at it is there anything else we should know?" Hermione asked.

"Yes there is. Why don't you have a seat? We have some things to discuss."

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand over to the love seat and sat down.

"So?" Harry said.

"Well as you already have found out, you can Thought-Speak through the bond. Also your magical cores are both merged into one now, therefore you share power and if you are in contact with each other, then your spells will be more powerful. The powers of a soul bond also give you both fully developed Occulmency shields and you are now both Masters at Legimens so you can hide your thoughts from other people and each other. This comes in handy when trying to hide the Christmas presents from each other but is most important when people are trying to read your minds for information you don't want to give." Sophie explained.

"Well, that will certainly help." Noted Hermione whilst Harry nodded in agreement.

"Also, one last thing. I'm allowed to give the option of going back in time with all of your future knowledge to redo your years at Hogwarts because of the fact that your destiny wasn't fulfilled. You see, you were meant to live to the ripe old age of 250 but because of Ron Weasely befriending you earlier than anticipated the course of your life has been altered greatly. If you accept I can send you both back to the beginning of first year when you are just arriving at Kings Cross Station for the first time, so you can meet each other earlier." Sophie told the couple.

After a brief chat, the duo decided that they would love to go back and redo everything.

"Ok we chose to go back. What do we have to do?" Harry told Sophie.

"Just sit back and relax" Smiled Sophie.

Then, for the second time that day, the pair were engulfed in white light.


	3. Chapter 3: The Switch

**Harry Potter And The Twist Of Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter although I wish I did

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how I could improve Thanx.

Speech: Normal

Thought-Speech: _Italics_

**Chapter 3: The Switch**

Harry opened his eyes to find himself standing in Kings Cross Station in his scrawny eleven year old body. He looked down to see his beautiful companion, Hedwig, perched inside her cage staring at him with her black, beady eyes. He looked at the time on the station clock. It was twenty to eleven. That meant that the Weasley's would be here any minute now.

"Packed with Muggles… Which platform was it dear?" A voice came drifting over to Harry bringing him out of his thought. Harry realised, this time around that Mrs Weasley had been sending her kids to Hogwarts year after year and she had even been there herself for seven years, yet she didn't remember what platform the Hogwarts Express was on? Harry shook the thought from his head and then followed Mrs Weasley towards the barrier.

"Erm… Excuse me? How do I get onto the platform?" Harry said, trying to act as he had done last time.

Mrs Weasley smiled. "Not to worry dear. Its Ron's first year at Hogwarts too. All you've got to do is run at that wall there and you'll be on the platform. Ok?"

"Thank you" Harry said acting shy.

He ran at the wall and was immediately standing on Platform 9 ¾. It felt good to be back. Harry quickly climbed aboard with his luggage to begin his search for Hermione. It was just as he was looking in the second car, when he found Neville Longbottom sitting in an otherwise empty compartment. Harry was determined to make friends with Neville after what he went through for him in his seventh year.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" Harry queried

"No, it's not like people are queuing up to sit with me" Neville muttered.

Harry hoisted his luggage into the rack above Neville's head and sat down opposite him. As he sat down Harry casually moved his fringe so his scar was visible. Neville gasped.

"Y…Y…Your Harry Potter!" Neville stuttered

"The one and only" Harry quoted

"But why would you want to share a compartment with me? I'm sure everybody else would love to share a compartment with you!" Neville explained to Harry.

Just then the compartment door slid open to signal the arrival of Harry's favourite witch, Hermione Granger.

"_You are my 'Mione aren't you?" _Harry thought to Hermione

"_You do realise, you're the only one I'd allow to use that name? _Hermione thought back _"And also, since when did you start thinking of me as a possession?_

Hermione grinned and sat down next to Harry.

"Ah, Hermione we were just getting to the introductions!" Harry explained

"Wait, so you two know each other?" Neville asked

"Yes we do…?" Hermione trailed off as if waiting for a name.

"Oh…Erm… Neville. Neville Longbottom." Neville stammered

"Nice to meet you Neville. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself whilst shaking Neville's hand.

"So Neville. Which House do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked.

"Hufflepuff. I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, not clever enough to be in Ravenclaw and not sneaky enough to be in Slytherin but I would fit right in with the duffers." Neville mumbled.

Harry smiled and said "Neville, you are certainly brave enough for Gryffindor if you had the courage to get on the train today. You could have declined the Hogwarts letter."

"But I only came because I knew my Gran wanted me to." Neville explained.

Harry grinned "Then that certainly says Hufflepuff loyalty to me."

Neville smiled "I suppose your right."

"Of course I am! I am Harry Potter after all!" Harry said, laughing.

The New Golden Trio laughed.

Hermione was the first to realise that they were getting close to Hogwarts.

"We'd better change into our robes!" She said in her renowned bossy tone.

"I suppose." Harry sighed.

Hermione left Harry and Neville to get changed whilst she went and found another compartment to get changed in.

As she left Hermione realised that they had formed the bonds of friendship, not with Ron, but Neville. This was going to be an interesting year.

A/N: Please give me feedback on how to improve it

Thanks

HarryPotterRocks77


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Sorting

**Harry Potter And The Twist Of Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter although I wish I did

A/N: Hello, sorry for the long wait it's just that I've had writers block.

Thanks to all my continuous readers,

HarryPotterRocks77

Speech: Normal

Thought-Speech: _Italics_

Chapter 4: The Second Sorting

Harry and Neville changed quickly and as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, they met up with Hermione.

'_Here we are 'Mione. This is where the fun really begins!' _Harry Thought.

'_I know! I wonder if we'll be in Gryffindor like last time.'_ Hermione Thought back.

The young couple were brought out of their thoughts by a loud, familiar voice: 'Firs' -years! Firs' -years over here! Alright there, 'Arry?'

Harry grinned back at Hagrid.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were followed into a boat by none other than the walking food pit, Ronald Weasley.

'Oh great!' Harry and Hermione muttered simultaneously.

'Hi, do you mind, all of the other boats are full' Ron asked even though Harry could clearly see that there were spaces in three other boats.

'Excuse me, but there are other boats with spaces in them.' Hermione said in her most annoying I-Know-Best voice.

'Nobody asked you Buck-Tooth!' Ron snapped. It was obvious he wanted to be Harry's friend because he was famous.

Harry stood up 'Hey! She was just stating a fact!' Harry shouted. He then punched Ron square in the nose. 'And don't call my girlfriend names!'

Harry was now aware that everyone was staring at him.

'What?' Harry shouted at them.

After Ronald had found another boat they set off towards the castle.

'Wow Harry. You're bloody awesome!' Neville said as they were nearing the Boat House.

Everybody clambered out of boats eager to get to the castle. Harry helped Hermione and Neville out of the boat and then took Hermione's hand into his. The Trio started to follow Hagrid towards the castle. As they were walking, Harry and Hermione thought of the last time they saw Hogwarts. It had been just after the war and they had seen all of the damage done to the castle they had known as home for the last seven years. This thought made Harry more determined than ever to stop the previous timeline of events from happening.

'_Don't worry Love. We won't let it happen again' _Hermione soothed.

'_Thanks 'Mione' _Harry smiled gratefully at his girlfriend.

'_Aww, young love'_ Came a voice that made Harry and Hermione jump.

Neville saw this and asked 'Are you guys alright?'

'Yeah thanks Nev'' Harry replied

'_Who are you?' _Hermione asked

'_It's not even been 24 hours since you last saw me and you've already forgotten who I am! Charming!' _The voice said.

'_Sophie!' _Harry and Hermione cried.

'_Yes! We got there in the end.' _Sophie said '_I'm here to give you advice on how to change things for the better and warn you of threats towards you. Oh and you better get back to the real world looks as though your just about to be sorted.'_

Sure enough when the duo looked up they saw that McGonagall was reading the list of students names out. She was on 'Finch – Fletchley, Justin'

He became a Hufflepuff just like before.

Then it was Hermione's turn.

'_Don't worry about what house you get put into' _Harry told her.

Harry watched as the love of his life walked up to the stool and sat down. The Hat was placed onto her head. Then The Hat did something unexpected. It shouted 'HARRY POTTER COME UP PLEASE'

All eyes turned to look at him. Harry walked slowly up to the stool. As if the castle was anticipating this another stool appeared next to Hermione. Harry took a seat and The Hat stretched so it fit over the pair of them. The Hat waited for what seemed like an age before saying to them: _'Welcome back my Lord and his Lady. You are back to stop certain events from happening are you not?'_

'_Yes and what's with the Lord and Lady?' _Harry asked The Hat.

'_You do not know? Well you will have to ask the goblins at Gringotts for a Lineage Test. Anyway do you have any requests to where you or your fellow first years should go?' _The Hat enquired.

'_Well we do have some requests as to where Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy should go. Ronald Weasley should go into Slytherin. He was cunning enough to trick me into thinking we were friends because he like the real me and not just the fame. Also Draco Malfoy should go into Gryffindor as it took him a lot of courage to stand there and almost kill Dumbledore.' _Harry told The Hat.

'_But Harry they haven't done either of those things yet.' _Hermione countered.

'_I know 'Mione but the courage and cunning has to be there in the first place for them to have it at that point in time.' _Harry told Hermione.

'_That is settled then. Ronald Weasley should go into Slytherin and Draco Malfoy, into Gryffindor. Any other requests My Lord?' _The Hat said.

'_Yes, Neville Longbottom should come into the same house as us. He is smart enough for Ravenclaw as he demonstrated in our seventh year; he is brave enough for Gryffindor as he cut off the head of Nagini and stood up to Voldemort. Also he is ambitious enough for Slytherin because he has a very powerful ambition to live up to his parents and lastly he is loyal enough for Hufflepuff because he didn't crack once as he was being tortured by Voldemort. We don't mind which House we go into as long as he comes with us. Now we have no more requests.' _Harry finished with a mental bow.

'_Very well, you will go into…_

…_**RAVENCLAW!**_

A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliffy, I just thought that it would leave you wondering what was going to happen next. Again, thank you for all your continuous support and I will be back soon,

TTFN

HarryPotterRocks77 


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Harry Potter And The Twist Of Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter although I wish I did

A/N: Hi, I'm sooooo sorry to everyone who's been waiting for two months I've just started my GCSE's and that has taken a lot of work to prepare for. So without further ado here it is. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks to all my continuous readers,

HarryPotterRocks77

Speech: Normal

Thought-Speech: _Italics_

Chapter 5: The Truth

There was deathly silence. Then there was uproar. The Gryffindor's who weren't first year shouted 'YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO GET POTTER!' at Dumbledore and Dumbledore's face was starting to go a shade of purple that Uncle Vernon would be proud of. Harry walked up to the staff table and shouted, over the noise, at Dumbledore.

'What the HELL!' Harry roared making the Gryffindor's quiet down 'YOU TOLD THEM THAT I WAS GOING TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR?!'

'Harry…' Dumbledore started to say in his best grandfatherly tone.

'YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!' Harry shouted 'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AFTER YOU LEFT ME ON THE DURSLEY'S DOORSTEP?!' He shouted whilst Dumbledore sat there, his face changing colour like a chameleon 'NO YOU DON'T DO YOU? YOU NEVER SENT ANYONE TO CHECK UP ON ME! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REASON I'M SKINNIER AND SMALLER THAN AVERAGE FOR MY AGE? THEY ONLY FED ME WHEN THEY COULD BE BOTHERED. THEY MADE ME DO ALL OF THE WORK AROUND THE HOUSE. THEY MADE ME COOK FOR THEM. I LIVED IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS UNTIL I RECEIVED MY FIRST HOGWARTS LETTER! UNTIL HAGRID TURNED UP I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW MY PARENTS DIED! I THOUGHT THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT MY NAME WAS UNTIL I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD! I THOUGHT I WAS CALLED 'BOY'! YET YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SIT THERE AND CALL ME HARRY!' Harry finished ranting and pulled his shirt off so the entire school including teachers could see his back. The whole school gasped and cringed as they saw Harry's back. It was covered in dried blood and yellow pus along with massive cuts, lumps and bruises. Madam Pomfrey rushed forward to take him to the Hospital Wing but he just waved her off. 'This is the result of many beatings because of Hagrid turning up with my letter. I was beat for even asking a question!' Harry promptly raised his fist and broke Albus Dumbledore's nose with one swift uppercut. Here Hermione walked up to him and hugged him careful not to touch any of the lumps or bruises on his back.

Madam Pomfrey took Harry to the Hospital Wing just before seeing a furious Minerva McGonagall cross the Great Hall and start living up to her reputation as The Lioness. Harry may not have been one of her Cubs but he was one of the Hogwarts Pack therefore she felt the need to protect him from further harm.

Harry woke early the next morning. He kept his eyes shut thinking it was all a dream and when he opened his eyes he would be seventeen again and Voldemort would be gone. Then he smelt chocolate. He opened his eyes and he was lying in the Hospital Wing with his beautiful bushy haired girlfriend lying next to him. The smell was that lovely bushy hair of hers.

'Mmmmm…' He moaned as he buried his face further into her hair to block out the sunlight that was streaming in from the hospital ward windows. He lay there recalling the events of last night. He remembered everything up until he was carted away to the Hospital Wing and then everything had become a blur of potions and diagnostic spells. Harry had just lain there and taken the potions as they came, each one tasting worse than the previous one.

As he lay there thinking about how things were going to change in his life, a certain old, interfering wizard was pacing his study thinking of ways to get Harry to listen to him and follow him obediently so he could sacrifice himself for 'The Greater Good' when an owl flew in with his Daily Prophet. Dumbledore sat down in his armchair and flicked his wand at the coffee table where a glass of Scotch and a bag of lemon drops appeared. He picked up the glass of Scotch and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He opened his newspaper and dropped the glass into his lap as he took in the front page. There was a picture of Harry Potter leaning over the staff table and breaking his nose from the previous day. He would definitely have to have words with the lad but right now his priority was finding out how the Prophet had gotten hold of the picture. It was an outraged Dumbledore who flooed to the Daily Prophet offices 5 minutes later.

Blissfully unaware of Dumbledore's outrage Harry was busy snogging the worlds brightest, prettiest (In Harry's opinion) witch in the world. "I love you so much 'Mione" Harry breathed "I can't believe what I was missing out on for all those years!"

"Well now you know" Hermione whispered back "I wan't to wake up to this every morning for the rest of my life"

"Me too" Harry agreed and they both lay there in each other's arms, happy to stay there for the rest of their lives. This was how Madam Pomfrey found them ten minutes later. She wasn't overly thrilled with the sleeping arrangements but let it slide seeing as though Harry had been in desperate need of comfort and Hermione had provided him with that. She ran a couple of diagnostic spells over Harry and frowned.

"Errmm, excuse me but what's wrong?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"This boy has been severely malnourished for most of his childhood and it'll take months to get him back to where he's meant to be unless he finds health, magic and growth wrist bands and they haven't been seen let alone used for centuries. The best I can do is giving him malnourishment treatment potions for the next 11 months." Madame Pomfrey informed the duo.

Hermione sighed as she made a mental note to ask Sophie if she knew or could even locate the aforementioned wristbands. Then Harry had an idea.

"Madame Pomfrey what is said here stays here right?" Harry inquired.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I am sworn to a Patient Confidentiality oath." Madame Pomfrey confirmed.

"Good, because what I'm about to tell you is something we don't want anyone to know just yet." Harry told her "I and Hermione are soul-bound and I would like to know whether that would have an effect on the treatment or if it could speed it up."

Madame Pomfrey gasped "You do know you're the first soul-bound couple in centuries? Since Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw in fact! And yes it would speed up the treatment tremendously. All you have to do is both of you meditate for half an hour each night for a month and take the potions and you'll be back to what you should be in a month's time. I can certainly see why you don't want people to know about this." Said an exasperated Madame Pomfrey.

Harry smiled warmly "Thank you Madame Pomfrey. I knew you'd understand. Now if we could have my potions and we'll be heading to our dormitory's to get ready for the day."

"Of course, of course!" Madame Pomfrey said as she walked over to her office to get the necessary potions. "Now take one small flaskful of the blue one and the yellow one a day and one large flaskful of the red one and the green one a day for a month. The flasks will refill every day at seven in the morning. Take them as soon as they refill."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey" Harry said and he and Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing to start Hogwarts again.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Again, I am soooo sorry for the long wait but I hope it's been worth it. Don't forget to Review the chapter. Thank you for all your continuous support and I will be back soon,

TTFN

HarryPotterRocks77 


End file.
